


Slipping

by Destiny_Enemy



Series: My Years in Hell [2]
Category: Aphmau - Freeform - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gene Is a Dick, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Laurance needs a hug, That's a theme with me huh? XD, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, and some cuddles, i'm sorry in advance, maybe a puppy too, this isn't a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: Deep in the Nether, Laurance struggles to hold his ground, his mind slipping into the darkness as he desperately clings to the hope that his friends will come for him, but will he be able to stand against the torment he's forced to endure, along with his raging thoughts that threaten to pull him down deeper? Or will he succumb to the darkness that lurks within?





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, not gonna lie, I REALLY wanted to put "Find out, on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z" at the end of the summary XD  
> I'm only mildly sorry. Anyway, this is a story, it's fucked up, like most things I write, enjoy!

My body aches, the pain comes in waves, wracking through me and causing me to let out choked breaths each time. The smell of iron and burning flesh fills the air, causing me to loathe every deep inhale I take, but air reaching my lungs is more important than the feeling of sickness that washes over me. Burns and cuts litter across my body, but my sides are the most prominent source of agony, deep cuts have been reopened and then cauterized crudely to keep them shut.

Searing hot metal presses into my skin, tearing a scream from my already abused and raw vocal cords and causing my body to twitch away from the heat. A chuckle resounds in the small room in response to my torment, causing me to curl into myself slightly. Even though I hate showing weakness in front of him, I can’t help it. My body acts on its own, trying to pull me from the situation I’ve found myself in. I hear him click his tongue almost disapprovingly, although I can practically feel the twisted delight radiating from him.

“Laurance, what would your friends say if they heard you?”

His hands gently rest on my shoulders, my body jolting from the contact, and I hear him let out a soft chuckle at the action. He rests his head on one of his hands, warm breath blowing calmly into my ear.

“What would they say,” His words are a mere whisper, had he not been so close to me I wouldn’t have heard him. “If they saw how  _ weak _ you are?” His words are soft and smooth, but my body jolts nonetheless, his words cutting through my heart like the searing hot metal that was pressed to my skin moments ago. What  _ would _ they think? I’m a guard, right? I should be able to handle this with ease, and yet...I find myself slipping. As much as I want to believe I’m strong enough to bear this, I know I cannot. 

~~**I bet Garroth could** ~~

The thought hits me suddenly, sending a shock through my system. Had the thought been one of despair I could wave it off as me feeling sorry for myself. But, it wasn’t. It wasn’t of despair, nor of sadness. It was almost, bitter, in nature, a flash of rage that makes me feel sick, as though I want to tear something apart. The sudden anger at my brother in arms has me baffled, why should I be angry with him due to the fact that he is better suited for surviving trauma? And where did I even come to the conclusion that he is? My thoughts are jumbled and confusing, the agony of my injuries only adding to the muddle.

I’m brought back to the present by Gene’s hands slipping from my shoulders as he slowly walks in front of me. I keep my head down, not wishing to make eye contact with him, but I can practically  _ feel _ the smirk that no doubt covers his face and the way his eyes bore into my form, making me squirm in a way that has a small chuckle falling from his lips.

“Did you feel that?” The sudden question catches me off guard, causing my head to raise in confusion, and my breath gets caught in my throat when I meet his eyes.  **His bright, blood-red eyes.** “What’s wrong Laurance?” His face cracks into an even wider grin, if it grew any bigger I had no doubt his face would rip open from the strain, crimson leaking to the floor from someone other then me, the idea would be comical had it not been for the terrifying factor of it.

“I believe I asked you a question.” I’m torn from my thoughts by my hair being pulled roughly, causing me to wince and forcing me to once again stare into those deep red eyes that look like endless pools of blood, and shimmer like the sharpest blade ever forged. They hold the promise of pain should I stay silent, and for a moment I wish to challenge them, but my energy is waning and my mind is fogging over, so I respond.

“Feel what?” My voice is grating even on my own ears, weeks, or months, I had lost count at this point, of consistent screaming making it rough and almost unrecognizable. Nonetheless, my message sees to get across, seeing as his sickening smile returns and a giddy look appears in his eyes, my stomach drops at the sight.

“The spark, the fire flooding through your veins, the desire to rip something apart.” His voice becomes disturbingly passionate, as though he were merely talking about a hobby and not tearing people apart, although I suppose that’s the same thing for him. “I know you felt it, I could sense it radiating off of you, it was short, but it was there.” His voice grows teasing, as though he were a child mocking another on the playground, cocky and so sure of himself.

“I don’t know what you’re-” A sharp sting on my cheek has the words dying in my throat, my head whipping to the side from the force. I’m still reeling from the powerful slap when my hair is gripped roughly, and my face is pulled towards his, crimson eyes boring into mine. “I suggest you don’t lie to me Laurance,” Gene’s voice is low and dark, a threat that I don’t dare try and challenge, I would like to keep my limbs thank you very much.

His hands twist in my locks tighter, making my scalp burn and causing me to tilt my head higher in order to keep my hair from being ripped out. His face moves dangerously close to my neck, warm puffs of air being blown across it. He lifts his half-lidded eyes to look at me, the mere gaze alone making my skin crawl and hair stand on end, a pit growing in my stomach. “After all,” His voice drops several octaves, a purr in the back of his throat, and in any other situation, it might make heat rise to my cheeks, but here it only serves to make my heart beat quicker and the pit grow. A sadistic smirk appears on his face as he speaks, and my heart stills in my chest. “I can do **_anything_** I want to you.” 

The threat has me pulling back and trying to twist away from his grip, suddenly  _ very _ aware of how vulnerable I really am. Instead of following through with it, Gene simply chuckles lowly at my struggle and releases his grip on my hair as he pulls away from me, allowing me room to breathe.

“I know you felt it, the sudden flash of rage.” His features change into a knowing smile, and his eyes grow soft with an emotion that I can’t quite place. It almost looks like,  **pride** , the thought makes me sick. “I wonder what you were thinking about?” His voice grows quiet, almost like he’s expecting me to answer, but he knows I won’t, I’m not that far gone.

My face falls before I can hide the sudden wave of sadness that envelops me, crashing against my heart in powerful bursts. The sudden thoughts that rush into my head leave me wanting to curl into myself and hide from the world. The idea that I may never get out of here, that I may not be saved, that I may give up and allow myself to turn,  _ that no one is coming for me _ . The last one leaves me reeling, my heart throbbing painfully and my throat going tight, although I refuse to let the emotion take control. I know in the grand scheme of things that I’m expendable, but the mere thought of being left here to die causes me to feel like an abandoned child all over again. 

I know I sealed my fate when I told Aphmau that I would stay behind, the look on her face was more than enough to confirm that I would likely never see the light of day again, but I also know that she doesn’t just give up, it’s one of her most endearing qualities. So I can do little more than cling to the hope that she is planning something, it’s one of the few things keeping me going, even though it’s foolish, I need a light to hold onto.

“No matter, we’ll get you to admit it eventually.” The sound of Gene’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts, causing my head to raise once again, meeting his now cyan eyes. “I believe that’s enough for today, if I do much more you’ll most likely never heal.” His voice raises in amusement, as though the thought of me breaking from whatever hell he puts me through makes him giddy. “I’ll send a medic in to dress your deeper wounds,” He walks over to me again, firmly gripping my chin so that I maintain eye contact with him as he speaks. “I can’t have my toy dying on me just yet now can I?” His words cause me to jolt slightly, the thought of being his property leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and my face no doubt contorts in horror.

He chuckles lightly, stepping away from me again, motioning to the guard that had accompanied him before the sound of the door opening and then slamming shut fills my ears. I hear footsteps fading before all is silent, the only sound filling the room being my ragged breathing. I let my shoulders slump, exhaustion taking over as the pain once again sets in and I am left to my thoughts.

It was true, the question Gene asked. I felt it, and it terrified me because, at that moment, I felt something inside me shift, change, coil into some unholy abomination that could only be described as _pure_ _rage_. But I felt it, and I hated it because, whether it was because of the pain, the mental strain I’ve undergone, the thoughts filling my head, or some unnamed reason I can’t think of, **I liked it.**

The thought swirls around in my brain until I feel like it’s suffocating me, dragging me down into the darkest parts of my mind until I disappear, and I pray to Irene that Aphmau can save me because I’m losing myself.

 

 

**And I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.**

**Author's Note:**

> Laurance needs a hug, and a friend, just, my poor boy. Also, the threat the Gene makes, he may or may not follow through with. It's a headcanon with me and my friends that he does, but I don't know if I'm 100% comfortable writing that, as I know it's a VERY sensitive subject for some people. If I do in the future, I'll make SURE to put a lot of warnings on it, I don't want to hurt anyone. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated. Until next time guys!


End file.
